Night on the Lake
by Izotz B
Summary: JakeXEdward. Bella decides not to marry Edward. What does he do about it. He leaves and goes to the Lake. Lemon. MXM
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is going to be my FIRST Twilight fanfic. It's between Jacob and Edward. YUMMY

* * *

The sun set in the small town of Forks. Sadness wreaked the Cullen's household as Bella told Edward she didn't want to marry him anymore, because secretly she has been seeing someone in the next town and she wanted to marry him instead. Without thought Edward ran out of the house while the others beckoned him back, but he didn't listen and continued to run into the forest. His cold skin felt small cuts rip his skin as he brushed past the trees in neck breaking speed. He didn't know where he was going; he just needed to go somewhere. He started slowing down when he reached the lake. The moon was shimmering on the water. Movement erupted on his right and he turned. He hadn't even noticed the werewolf Jacob was standing right there because he was so caught up in his own world.

"What do you want vampire?" Jacobs warm voice echoed in the silence. His black hair swayed as a small gust of wind flew past them. "Because I have no use for fighting right now." He said almost in a whisper.

"I'm not doing anything, just enjoying a nice walk," the vampire responded, he was kind of glad that Jacob didn't want to fight because that would require him using his brain for something other than not thinking of Bella. "Care to join?"

The werewolf's eyebrow lifted with confusion but nodded, he turned and started walking without even waiting for Edward, but he stopped when Ed wasn't following and turned around. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah" and Edward was next to the warm man in a second, the both started to walk. The wind lifted and steadied causing the breeze to shake their hair. "I'm sorry for making Bella choose," Edward said suddenly.

"It's ok, especially when she didn't stay with you bloodsucker." Jacob said lightly, he had known who Bella had liked, since he was the first one she had told.

"Bella told you first" Edward said hard and stopped to look at him.

A smile formed on Jacob's face and nodded, "Do you really think she would tell you? The only one who can control you is..." he didn't finish his sentence before he was thrown like a ragdoll into a tree. Edward was standing in his fighting stance and glaring at the place where he threw Jacob.

The tree rustled as Jacob moved, and he was finally allowed to get up, he growled and looked at Edward with flames in his eyes. "Now do you see why she didn't tell you" Jacob yelled as he lunged for Edward, who was caught off guard. Edward flew back and landed on the ground with Jacob on the top of him.

Edward tried to shift his position but found that the werewolf was holding him down tightly, the only thing he could do was growl and see what Jacob was thinking about. Flashes of Edward naked and in a bed erupted in Edward's head. Edward's mouth dropped in surprise as the images flooded his head and he immediately quit trying to view Jacob's mind.

* * *

Edward started struggling again and growled, "Get the fuck off of me you bloody hound," Edward was getting fed up from being underneath the warm animal, but he had to admit that it was slightly good, the way his body was tingling with warmth, when he's experienced so much coldness in his years.

"No not until you come to your senses" Jacob responded as Edward lessened his struggle and tried to get more heat. Edwards' body craved more and more of the warmth that the younger boy was offering to him. His hips suddenly thrustup; making both the werewolf and the vampire gasp in surprise, both of them weren't expecting the other to do anything. Jacob thrust back making the vampire's eyes close in pleasure. He and Bella never got to the point where they had done anything like this, although Bella wanted it greatly.

Edward gasped as his erection kept growing, soon he felt tight in his pants and a stiff clothed erection hit his own. Both of the boys threw their heads back as the pleasure became more intense and their breathing became harder and more challenging. "Off," Edward said suddenly, and the werewolf stopped what he was going and took his shirt off, his tan body was like a fire when it touched Edward, but it was the opposite to Jacob, because he wanted coldness, not his stupid warmth, he wanted everything Bella wanted, and right now it was Edward.

Jacob leaned over and kissed Edward on his mouth, fireworks exploded around them and they both moved with each other. Edward licked the bottom on Jacob's lip and he opened his mouth to a warm cavern. Edward didn't even notice that Jacob had ripped off his shirt until both of their upper bodies had touched sending chills of pleasure into both of them. Jacob stopped kissing Edward and slipped his hand into Edward's pants finding the erected member, Edward lurched into his touch while Jacob worked the boy's erection in his pants. Soon Edward's pants were gone and he was lying on the grass naked with Jacob on top of him.

The only thing that Edward wanted right now was that the other boy to be naked along with him, and it seemed that Jacob could read his mind because his hand left Edward's erection and went to unbuckle his pants. With a small tug his pants were off along with his boxers, revealing his fully erect penis. Edward could only gape at the werewolf, he had known that werewolf's grow exponentially, but he never knew that they did down there. Jacob rubbed his erection on Edwards making them both gasp again with pleasure. Jacob quit what he was doing and went to Edward's neck; he licked the pale supple skin and bit down causing blood to swell from the small love wound. He lapped it with his tongue until it quit giving away blood, and Edward was left with a silver glitter, meaning that Jacob had marked him, and that Edward was his until one of them die.

Edward just watched with dazed eyes as the werewolf traveled down his body, licking every curve of muscle that Edward had. The werewolf straight into Edwards eyes right as he got down to the engorged member. Ed's eyes widened as he knew what the warm boy was about to do. He shuddered in pleasure as Jacob took him in his mouth, suckling the head and shaft to see what juices he could get from the vampire. A loud moan escaped past Edward's throat as the werewolf started bobbing his head up and 

down his shaft like a lollipop. Ed's head flew back as he felt like he was about to come, but the warm mouth left him, and it caused the cold vampire to look at the younger boy.

Jacob used his strength to flip the vampire so that he was sitting on the werewolf's lap. Edward felt something hot and throbbing near his entrance, and he looked at Jacob with concern. Jacob touched Ed's face soothing and whispered in his ear "Don't worry love, it will be ok." And with that Jacob slid his throbbing member into Edward. A gasp of pain escaped the vampire, and he growled, but he quickly stopped as he felt warm lips on his neck. He shuddered at the feeling and curved his neck so that the younger boy had more access. Edward didn't even notice as the werewolf slid into him so that he was fully sheathed. "Are you ready?" Jacob whispered as he left the vampires neck.

He only received a nod in answer, so he pulled out of Edward, causing the vampire to hiss, and he thrust back into the vampire so he was fully sheathed again. He did this a couple times while the vampire got used to the feeling of being ripped in half. "Sorry I didn't have lubricant." Jacob whispered into the vampire's ear as he bit the shell.

Edward gasped as the werewolf thrust into him more and more until he finally hit the spot that made the vampire see white. His hands instinctively grabbed on the werewolf for support as the young boy continued to thrust into his hole. His weeping member, untouched since the half blow-job, excreted a lot of pre-cum that it was making both of their bodies slick. One of his arms left Jacob's shoulders and started stroking himself. He hadn't even thought about doing this in all of the years of being alone, why had he now.

One of Jacobs hand's slid around him and slapped his hand away. "Not yours" Jacob whispered and he grabbed the leaking member and stroked it in the same rhythm as the thrust's. Both of their climaxes were coming and they could both feel it because both of them were shuddering. Edward was the first to explode, his cum shooting in Jacob's hand and on both of their stomachs. Then Jacob climaxed by the sudden tightness in Edward's entrance. Both screamed each other's name when they came and fell onto the grass in each other's brace. Jacob slid out of the vampire and looked around. It was pitch dark and the moon was covered by clouds. Both Jacob and Edward were breathing hard and trying to get their breathing right before they went their separate ways.

"Thank you," Edward said quietly as he stood up. He knew that Jacob was looking at him with puzzlement. "You do realize that we cannot be together, because of our races?" Edward questioned.

"Thank you too, and yes I do" Jacob said, he stood up but was pushed back down, with a growl he jumped back up. "What was that for?" Jacob yelled.

"You marked me! How can I go back without everyone knowing? I lose everything while you get to say that you conquered one vampire. We cannot be together, this relationship." Edward paused and looked at the werewolf "This relationship cannot be. It just can't. I'm sorry" Edward said quietly and put his pants on and started to leave but was stopped by warm hands.

"This doesn't have to be it. We can sneak around like others have before us" Jacob said before he gave Edward a kiss and pulled away. "But if not, I'll see you around" Jacob said before he turned and ran back to La Push.

Edward turned and sighed as he started running back to his house where his friends and family were at still.

* * *

Thank you for reading, tell me what you think, because It is my First one for Twilight. And Personally, I do think it was good. Better than my other one shots .


	2. Chapter 2

I know that I said that this would be a one-shot, but I lied…. To myself… and plus some of my friends wanted a sequel because I told them about the story plot and everything so here it goes!

* * *

Edward raced back to the Cullen house. He didn't know what to expect since he probably smelled like wolf, or dog. There was a small growl from the right and Edward was slammed into a tree. Jumping up and whipping the blood from his forehead he snarled at the attacking creature.

"Edward?" Emmett said, looking at the boy. "I could have sworn I thought there was a werewolf on our territory" he said looking at the blood on Edward's hand. "Sorry, you do know that Bella is still at our house right?" Emmett asked with a questioning look, and sniffed the air. His face wrinkled and started walking over to Edward.

If Edward had much of a pulse it would be racing right now because of how petrified he was right then. Another sniff and Emmett's teeth barred, with a growl he threw himself at Edward, knocking him down on the soil and hitting the roots of a giant tree. "I knew I smelled a werewolf," Emmett snarled and snapped his teeth in front of Edwards face. Emmett didn't seem to notice that Edward's hand had unconsciously pulled his shirt over his next slightly to cover the silver mark.

"Get off of me," Edward said and gave Emmett a shove, knocking the other vampire off of his feet and sprawling on the dirt and grass. Edward jumped up and landed on his feet, shaking his clothing to get rid of the dirt; Edward snarled at Emmett and turned to start running back to his house, so he wouldn't be bothered again, hopefully. Emmett didn't come closer to him until Edward had gotten to the house. He took a passage he had put in, in the dirt, and climbed down, and started running until he got to his place of tranquility. It appeared to be nothing more than an underground garden, but there were a couple of benches, a bathroom, kitchen, and other small things that someone would need to use when being away from people. He walked into the bathroom and everything was chrome and grey. Edward went to the sink, a bowl with a spout coming out of the mirror, and turned the warm dial. Water spewed out of the faucet and Edward put his bloodied hand under to let it wash away the red marks.

Red water flushed down the sink and Edward began to strip of his clothing. His clothing, worn and dirty, lay on the floor while his silky white skin looked untouched. The silver gleam of the mark was visible when compared to his skin; Edward shuddered at the memory, of how he had to leave the person that made him warm, something that Bella couldn't do for him. Edward shook his head and turned off the faucet. When the faucet was turned off he turned around and turned on the shower so he could get rid of the so called filth his family didn't approve of.

Edward grabbed the soap bar and rubbed it across his skin. Images of him and Jacob doing things like this filled his mind, Edward didn't know if it was just him, or if the mark was helping influence the thoughts. As he thought about the person he now knew sexually more than acquaintance, the silver mark on his mark grew brighter. As he whipped his skin with the sweet, bitter smelling soap bar the little bit of dirt slid off of his pale body and swirled before falling into the depths of the drain. He leaned his head back into the water to clean his hair, well to rid of the smell, he lifted his head up and reached for a bottle of Tressemme shampoo and swiped some from the bottle. He scrubbed his hair until white blobs of soap fell from his head to the bottom of the floor. He dipped his head under the water again to get 

rid of the shampoo, and then reached for the conditioner. It required at least 5 minutes of it being on his hair, but he didn't have much time left so he put the creamy looking substance in his hair and massaged it onto his scalp and hair. When his hair was silky smooth he dipped his head under the water for a final time to rid of the excess conditioner.

When the substance was out of his hair he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from a rack and began drying his body. While he dried, he desperately tried not to think of Jacob but his mind kept drifting back to the warmth the other male contained and how much Edward wanted to claim the warmth as his own. He felt his member harden at the thought of him taking the heat from the other male, willing or unwilling. Edward ignored the erection and finished drying himself. He walked over to a closet located on the left and pulled out a fresh pair of boxers, blue jeans, and a grey shirt.

He pulled on the boxers and then his jeans. He turned towards the mirror and observed his neck. The silver mark was shining on his pale skin. He slipped the shirt over his head and made sure that the collar covered the marking. He sighed and threw the towel down and began out of the bathroom to go up the stairs to his bedroom. As he ascended the stairs he wondered what everyone was going to do when he walked out of his secret place, but he just guessed that it wasn't going to be good.

He pushed the floor boards up and stepped out into his room, there wasn't a lot in it other than a bed, so he just put the boards down and walked out of the room. Emmett had been right, because Bella was still there; she was sitting down on the couch next to Alice and Esme. Emmett and Carlisle were standing next to a chair in which Rosalie and Jasper. All of their heads turned when Edward emerged from the hallway.

"Where have you been" Carlisle asked politely, while Emmett was standing next to him with a grin on his face. Bella looked like she was about to cry, but stood up and didn't say anything. Alice's eyes flickered, and he knew that she was trying to see everything that he was going to do to. Jasper, Esme, Rosalie all stayed where they were, since they didn't need to get involved.

"Just for a walk" Edward said in a sly voice, he could tell that Emmett's grin left his face and was replaced with a sour glare. Bella started walking to Edward which made him have to step back as her arms snaked around his body, he didn't let it show but the hug hurt him, his neck hurt the most. He could feel the mark burn while she touched him.

"Let go Bella" Edward said smoothly, but her arms didn't budge. Streams of salty water flowed onto him as he felt Bella's chest heave while crying, her sob's seemed almost unbearable, but he was the one she left.

"I called him, I called the other guy" she said and paused for a minute to look up at him "I called him and told him I didn't want to be with him anymore, I'm sorry I said all those things to you Edward, I was just so confused about a lot of things, can you forgive me?" She asked, but he just stood there, her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Bella, you might get hurt if you stay with me because of the new vampires attacking every so often, you might get mixed up and get killed," Edward lied, he would rather her die because of making him go through all of this, but he knew that it wouldn't be right, so he would just have to wait for it to happen in time.

"But I love you" Bella screamed and started crying harder, she pushed Edward against the wall and she leaned up and kissed his lips, the lips she's kissed so many times before, but now there wasn't any spark.

"I can't deal with this anymore" Edward said coolly and leaned away from her lips, she recoiled and stepped away. Her tears faded away as she stood up and turned away from Edward and the others.

"I guess I will take my leave now" Bella said and walked towards the door, she used the hand that wasn't hurt to turn the handle and she left without saying anything. The others were looking at him with silence. It was Carlisle who broke the silence with a cough.

"Well that was sure something Edward," Carlisle said lightly "do you have any idea what you have done?" Carlisle shouted at Edward, who flinched at surprise. "She could tell everybody, don't you understand that? We might have to move, or worse kill everyone here in Forks so our secret is kept." This statement made everyone except Esme gasp in surprise. It was Alice that first said something to their 'father'.

"We cannot do that Carlisle, have you gone mad? There is no possible way you will make any of us do something like that if it even comes close to that." Alice yelled as she jumped up and stepped closer to Carlisle. Her eyes flickered and then returned to normal. "Oh no," she said and sat back down in her chair.

"What?" Rosalie asked in a caring voice, they all couldn't help to know that is was something very terrible.

"Bella is going back to the insane man she fell in love with while Edward…" Alice was cut off.

"While Edward was out having 'fun' time with the werewolves" Emmett said, this comment took everyone by surprise except Edward, he had thought that Emmett had already told them, but he was wrong. "Come on Ed, tell them of your activities with them, or are you afraid of them finding out your secret? Is that why you went and took a shower before showing you face in this house?" Emmett said with a smirk on his face.

"That is no concern of yours." Edward said to the other boy, "You have no clue what I've been doing, how do you know I haven't been trying to keep the peace treaty between the two of our races, Huh Emmett, do you know what I've been doing, or have you just been jealous that I have been hanging near them more than you, Bella or any of the others? Because I have been the one trying to make it where we all can live without fighting, thank you very much."

"Yeah, well that still doesn't explain why you smelled like a werewolf, because the only time we get the stench on us is when we've been attacked or touched by them, and you were covered with werewolf stench" Emmett yelled at the other boy. Edward didn't know what to say, he just stood there.

"Enough," Carlisle said "of this fighting, it doesn't matter why Edward was covered with that smell, just as long as he still doesn't smell like one, and Emmett, hold your tongue, you have no right to be talking about people other than yourself so I suggest you behave yourself or deal with the consequences"

Emmett rolled his eyes and began to go outside but he was stopped by Edward "I will go, since right now I don't feel welcomed" Edward said and walked out of the front door. Now that he was out of the house he had to find something to do during the night, and he very well couldn't go watch Jacob since they would all sense him.

He sighed and began walking out into the forest, he didn't care what waited out there, he just wanted to be away right now, he couldn't even begin thinking about Jacob through the night unless he wanted to lose his sanity and just go rape the other boy to obtain his warmth.

The trees edges were glowing from the moonlight as Edward walked, he didn't feel like running nor did he feel like going back to the house, so he decided to go back to the beach. The walk was fine, the night helped him think and let him get his mind slightly off of Jacob. Edward stopped when he felt the ground underneath him sink, he looked down and in the nightlight he could see that he reached the shoreline. The waves were crashing on the sand, it seemed almost peaceful. He couldn't ever go to sleep, and he had no reason to go find some food, so he sat down at the edge, where grass and sand met in a battle.

* * *

Ok, I hope that you like this second installment of this story, i had writen it a few days after I had writen the first chapter. I'll finish it all on the next chapter when I feel like it.


End file.
